


fucking young / perfect

by sapphicgoddess



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, no angst??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicgoddess/pseuds/sapphicgoddess
Summary: and when temptation calls i never pick up





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to "fucking young / perfect" by tyler, the creator when i wrote this so listen to it while you read and it won't suck as much. (side note: i didn't proofread this so i'm very sorry if there are any errors lol)

They meet through mutual friends.

It’s the summer before Camila’s senior year when Dinah invites her to a party a guy she knows is throwing.

Apparently Dinah’s friend Jordan who’s starting college in the fall is using this as an excuse to throw a house party and get a chance to celebrate with his friends before he goes away.

Only he ends up inviting a lot more people than expected including whoever his friends wanted to bring along. And somehow Camila ended up being one of them.

Now Camila was never a big drinker and the minute she stepped into that house and noted the reek of alcohol and weed she was convinced that this would not be the time to start.

So that’s why she followed Dinah around the house like a puppy as she was introduced to a ton of people she had never seen and was pretty sure she wouldn’t see again.

Most of them were seniors who had graduated just like Jordan had just now but there were also a lot of older people since he happened to have an older brother who invited his college buddies.

Camila had never really had any friends older than her. The oldest one was Hailee and she was only a year older and they weren’t really more than acquaintances. 

And she wasn’t very good at the whole socializing-thing and much less when it came to flirting so she didn’t really know what to do with all these drunk people who were giving her a new form of attention she wasn’t used to receiving. 

She was positive she was the only sober one at the party and was getting mildly bored and thought she would give it another hour for Dinah’s sake before she would give up and go home.

That’s why she was so surprised when she noticed a girl on the other side of the room looking much more collected than the people around her. She wasn’t sipping on any drink so that’s what gave her away.

The eyes were the first thing Camila noticed.

They were a deep shade of emerald Camila didn’t think was humanly possible nor fair for anyone to carry.

Camila’s lips parted slightly as she admired the beautiful girl across the room and barely felt Dinah’s playful nudge in her side.

“Found something you like?”

Camila turned to her friend and tilted her head in confusion.

“Huh?”

Dinah motioned towards the way she had been looking with a cheeky grin on her face that instantly had Camila rolling her eyes because she knew that look.

“Come on. “

Before she had a chance to object Dinah had grabbed her arm and was dragging her through the living room that had now turned into a dance floor. Camila didn’t have time to react before she was shoved between the crowd of people until she was stood in front of the black haired beauty.

Camila cleared her throat awkwardly as the mysterious girl looked at her with slight confusion written on her face. Her expression instantly softened when she noticed Camila’s flustered face.

She caught onto her nervous state and smiled warmly as she leaned forward to reach her hand out and introduced herself.

_Lauren. ___

Camila tasted the name in her mouth and found that she liked it.

She smiled in return as she took the hand in hers and shook it.

“I’m Camila. “

“Pretty name for a pretty girl. “ Lauren replied and shot her a smirk that sent shivers down Camila’s spine.

Camila was so stunned by the blatant flirting that she couldn’t form a proper response.  
She looked to her right to find that Dinah had brought the girls who were with Lauren into a conversation thus putting her perfect wingman-game into action.

Lauren couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the shy girl looked so she patted the empty spot next to her. Camila took the hint and stumbled forward to sit down next to her.

“So what brings you here, Camila?” Lauren asked turning to her side to face the other girl.

The soft red tint went back to Camila’s cheeks.

“Oh, uh.. “ she cleared her throat. “Dinah just sort of dragged me over here because she caught me um, looking here in this direction.. “

Lauren’s grin grew even wider and she lowered her head slightly but kept eye contact with Camila and replied: “I meant this party. “

“Oh. "

Camila felt the familiar wave of heat rush from her neck up to her face and shut her eyes tightly for a second as she shook her head in embarrassment.

“Dinah invited me. She’s friends with Jordan so.. “ she trailed off. “What about you? How do you know him?”

“I don’t. “

Camila rose her eyebrow in confusion waiting for a further explanation from the other girl whose smirk still hadn’t left.

“I’m friends with his brother. “

“Oh. "

Camila really needed to stop doing that.

She couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed that this girl was probably five years her senior seeing as Jordan’s brother was 22. If Lauren wasn’t already out of her league she sure would be now.

“So what do you do, Camila?” Lauren asked as she leaned back on the cushions.

Camila sent her a slightly uncomfortable smile and inwardly cringed.

“I’m uh, I’m in high school. Going into my senior year. “

_“Oh. “ ___

__Now it was Lauren’s turn to feel awkward._ _

__Lauren would be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed because the drop in her stomach confirmed it. She was completely captivated by the younger girl’s beauty and now she couldn’t help but feel slightly awkward as she turned out to be much younger than she had thought._ _

__The older girl shook her thoughts away and figured she would have to throw away her original plan of hitting on her. But Camila was pretty and getting to know her wouldn’t hurt even if it meant flirting would be off the table._ _

__To say Camila was shocked when Lauren asked her to dance despite her revelation would be an understatement. But she played it off and nodded._ _

__Lauren smiled when Camila’s hand was held out for her to take and accepted it without hesitation._ _

__The song was not very upbeat but it had a nice vibe to it. It didn’t sound like a song someone would be grinding to in a club and for that Camila was grateful because there was no way she would be able to pull off looking sexy while dancing with how uncoordinated she was._ _

__She didn’t know where she got the sudden rush of confidence to tug Lauren to the middle of the living room and raise their joined hands in the air to spin Lauren around._ _

__But Lauren’s smile was definitely worth it._ _

__Camila couldn’t help but mirror her expression as she stepped closer to the older girl but still kept a fair distance between them. They moved in sync to the beat of the music and Camila intertwined their fingers which made Lauren heart flutter even though it most definitely shouldn’t._ _

__

__The night became memorable for both of them because throughout the evening they got to know each other even better and just clicked. It was like they were on the same wavelength. Whenever Camila stated her opinion on something Lauren would complete her sentence and Camila would smile._ _

__She would smile even brighter whenever Lauren asked her something personal or something she was passionate about and she got the chance to elaborate. Lauren grew quite fond of her smile and wanted to see more of it._ _

__The way Camila’s eyes lit up when she talked about something she liked had Lauren in a spell._ _

__She just liked the way her mind worked. Everything about her was so intriguing and she couldn’t wait to get to know more of it._ _

__They exchanged numbers and Camila went home wearing a bright smile and couldn’t help but gush to Dinah about her newfound crush on their drive home._ _

__

__Now Lauren had never considered herself easy._ _

__She would usually let the other person put in some effort to get her attention but she doesn’t know what compels her to be the one to call Camila first._ _

__That’s not the weird part. The weird part is that she can’t even hold herself for more than twenty four hours._ _

__

__The minute Camila’s phone lit up - so did her eyes._ _

__She let it ring for another eight seconds until she decided to pick up the phone._ _

__Lauren mentally cursed herself for her impulsive action because now that Camila had picked up she realized she hadn’t prepared anything to say._ _

__So she did the one thing she could think of on the spot: “Hey, you wanna hang out this afternoon?”_ _

__

It was not a date.

__Sure it did follow the stereotypical timeline of a date: dinner, movie and a goodbye kiss on the cheek on the doorsteps of Camila’s house._ _

But it was _not _a date.__

____

____Because that would be wrong and most importantly: illegal._ _ _ _

____Lauren knew she was putting herself in a risky position by agreeing to see her again seeing as she was already starting to develop feelings for the other girl but she connected with Camila on an intellectual level she hadn’t with anyone before._ _ _ _

____If she had met Camila out in a bar or any other setting where she didn’t know how old she was she would never have guessed her to be seventeen because she was so intelligent._ _ _ _

____Lauren kept it to herself but Camila was probably more mature than her._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____One non-date turned into several and soon enough Camila had started her senior year of high school and Lauren was back at her job at a local music shop._ _ _ _

____Camila kept her updated of the current events of her final year and Lauren listened intently. Not that she really cared about what was going on in her school but she liked the sound of Camila’s voice._ _ _ _

____After getting to know each other over the summer Camila had come out of her shell and although she recognized the problematic nature of their relationship she couldn’t help but feel drawn to Lauren._ _ _ _

____She didn’t even bother to hide her crush any longer because she was pretty sure Lauren had it figured out a long time ago anyway._ _ _ _

____Lauren was conflicted because although her feelings were reciprocated she knew there was no way she could act on it. But Camila was so enthralling that she simply couldn’t manage to stay away from her._ _ _ _

____It was in the middle of October when Camila finally broke the silence at one of their weekly hangouts._ _ _ _

____“So when are you gonna ask me out?”_ _ _ _

____Lauren laughed and shook her head in disbelief at the younger girl’s blatant question in the middle of drinking her strawberry milkshake at McDonald’s._ _ _ _

____Camila looked at her with big eyes as she waited for an answer to her question._ _ _ _

____Lauren smirked._ _ _ _

____“Way to be subtle, Camz. “_ _ _ _

____Camila only shrugged in response as she sipped on her milkshake and shivered as the cool liquid traveled down her throat._ _ _ _

____“I’m serious. “ Camila stated as she put her finished drink down and looked up to meet Lauren’s curious eyes. “I’ve waited all summer for you to ask me out and don’t try to tell me you don’t feel the same way because I know you do. “_ _ _ _

____Lauren sat silently as she watched the younger girl quiet down as well._ _ _ _

____She wiped her mouth with a napkin and folded it as she prepared her following sentence._ _ _ _

____“I like you, Camz. You know I do. But it doesn’t matter because we can’t and you know why. “_ _ _ _

____“I’ll do whatever it takes. “ Camila replied seriously._ _ _ _

____“I like diamonds. “ Lauren said jokingly and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively._ _ _ _

____“I like _you _. “___ _ _ _

______“You made that pretty clear. “_ _ _ _ _ _

______Camila tilted her head and smiled cheekily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lauren rose her eyebrow waiting for smug response._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Age is just a number. “_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lauren couldn’t help but laugh as she collected their tray and stood up._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Try telling that to the police. “ she replied and winked at her. “Come on, love. “_ _ _ _ _ _

______Camila trailed after her as Lauren threw their trash away. She slipped past her before she had a chance to open the door and was only a couple inches from her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lauren’s breath caught in her throat in reaction to the proximity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will you wait me out?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lauren chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she pushed the door open behind the younger girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gladly. “_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The truth is Lauren wasn’t sure that she would. Because although they couldn’t be together right now it somehow felt safe for her because it meant she couldn’t really get hurt because she didn’t allow herself to fall completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______However she knew that in less than a year Camila would be turning eighteen and that thought scared her to death because there was no doubt - she would fall completely in love with Camila._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next couple of months became the hardest months of Lauren’s life because Camila continued being just as persistent as she was during that conversation despite their agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______She would hold Lauren’s hand and kiss her cheek and write her poems and made sure she knew just how into her she was._ _ _ _ _ _

______The last one was Lauren’s favorite._ _ _ _ _ _

______Because Camila wore her heart on her sleeve and that was one of the things she loved the most about her. She didn’t even attempt to hide her feelings towards her because she wanted to make sure Lauren knew how she felt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lauren was physically hurting because she wanted so badly to just scoop her into her arms and kiss her senseless but her morals were holding her back._ _ _ _ _ _

______She hadn’t told anyone about her feelings apart from her best friend Normani. It was impossible to hide it because not only did they live together but Normani knew her like the back of her hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she first found out about it she thought it was a bit weird because Lauren was 23 and Camila had just turned 17 but the more she got to know Camila and _Lauren and Camila _she couldn’t help but find it endearing.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She had never seen her best friend going on about someone the way she did with Camila. Lauren went on and on about how infatuated she was and never once considered overstepping any boundaries that would break the law._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Normani felt bad for her because she could only imagine how frustrating it must be to be in love with someone and have them love you back but you can’t do anything about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She decided she liked Camila from the moment she set her foot in their apartment and the first thing she did was hug Normani to greet her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grew to like her even more when she got to know her and knew she genuinely cared for Lauren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When she first met her she was relieved to find out that this wasn’t just any other 17-year old girl. Camila was very intelligent and surprised Normani with how she didn’t try to seem older than she was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was sure of who she was which was a lot more than Normani could say about herself at that age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So she couldn’t really blame Lauren._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They were all sat in the living room of Normani and Lauren’s apartment one friday night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Camila had gotten to know their friend Ally since her and Lauren first met and was happy to find out she would be there as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After playing board games the whole night they were all worn out and had eventually dropped everything to just talk and drink wine while a movie played in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Normani and Ally were all spread out around the table between blankets and pillows while Camila and Lauren were bundled up on the couch sharing a blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Camila had her head in Lauren’s lap and smiled blissfully when Lauren started to play with her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lauren was so focused on the movie that she was completely unaware of Camila’s wandering eyes all over her face as she subconsciously tangled her fingers in Camila’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Normani and Ally were so deep in conversation that neither of them heard when Camila blurted out the one thing that had been on her mind for months now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She needed to let it out of her chest because she was sure it was about to burst any second now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m in love with you. “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lauren stopped dead in her tracks and wasn’t sure if she had heard right but before she had a chance to respond Camila continued:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And I know the age difference is freaking you out but one day you’ll be 41 and I’ll be 35 and it won’t be as bad. But right now you’re 23 and I’m 17 and I’m in love with you and there’s nothing I can do about it. “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lauren was stunned by her words but when she lowered her head to get a chance to look at her Camila had shifted and was now turned on her side to watch the movie as if nothing had happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The older girl waited for a moment to let the words sink in and couldn’t help but smile softly as her heart fluttered in her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She leaned down and kissed her head softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re special to me. “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't much but it was enough for Camila right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
